gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Botley
House Botley of Lordsport is a vassal house from the Iron Islands that holds fealty to House Greyjoy. Their seat is located of the port town of Lordsport, on the island of Pyke. History Along with their Kings of House Hoare, House Botley participated in the conquest of the Riverlands."The Riverlands (Histories & Lore)" Image gallery BotleyHeraldry.jpg|The heraldry of House Botley seen in the Histories & Lore Featurettes. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Botley are loyal vassals of House Greyjoy. Its lord at the beginning of the narrative is Sawane Botley. Lord Sawane has six sons. The eldest, Harren, was killed at Moat Cailin by a poisoned arrow fired by the Crannogmen. This left his second eldest, Tristifer, as his heir. Tristifer is one of the close champions and bodyguards of Asha Greyjoy (renamed Yara in the TV series). They sexually experimented with each other when they were teenagers. He proposes to her, but she isn't romantically attracted to him anymore, thus his love remains unrequited. She thinks of Tristifer as a lovesick puppy but he is quite loyal to her. Prior to the Kingsmoot, Lord Sawane states that the Seastone Chair belongs to Theon Greyjoy by right, as Balon's only surviving son. In response, Euron has him drowned and dispossessed his sons of the lordship. Half of the lands are given to House Wynch, while the remnants are left to Sawane's brother Germund, the new Lord of Lordsport. Tristifer, the legal heir of his house, hopes that if Asha is elected as queen she can restore rule of House Botley to him as is his right. After Euron wins the Kingsmoot, Tristifer flees the Iron Islands with Asha back to her garrison at Deepwood Motte. Tristifer tells Asha about Torgon and the cancelled kingsmoot, and that gives Asha an idea. Just then, Asha's garrison is attacked by Stannis Baratheon's army and some of the northern mountain clans, killing almost all of the two hundred ironborn at the castle and destroying her ships. Along with Asha, however, Tristifer is one of the less than ten ironborn who are captured alive. Known members *Lord {Sawane Botley}: Lord of Lordsport. Drowned for not supporting the kingship of Euron Crow's Eye. **{Harren Botley}: His eldest son. Died at Moat Cailin. **Tristifer Botley: His second son and heir, lawful Lord of Lordsport. Taken captive by Stannis at the second battle of Deepwood Motte **Symond Botley: His third son **Harlon Botley: His fourth son **Vickon Botley: His fifth son **Bennarion Botley: His sixth son *Lord Germund Botley: his brother. A renowned captain. Made Lord of Lordsport by Euron Greyjoy. Presumably captain of the Silverfin **Balon Botley: Germund's eldest son **Quellon Botley: Germund's second son *Lucimore Botley: his half brother *Sargon Botley: his half brother **Wex Pyke: Sargon's mute bastard son. Served as Theon Greyjoy's squire. Currently is at Lord Wyman Manderly's custody With unspecified familiar relationship to the main branch of the house there is also: *Maron Botley, called "Fishwhiskers" and "Old Botley". **His three sons See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References pl:Ród Botley pt-br:Casa Botley ru:Ботли Category:Vassal houses Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the Iron Islands Category:House Botley